Princess Iris(Fanfiction)
Iris is one of the dragonets in the Poison Animus Prophecy (as well as the youngest), and one of the main characters in the Poison Animus Roleplay, Fanfiction, and Comic. Appearance: Iris was a mostly dark purple and bright pink SilkWing and is often described as being small and delicate. She is often wearing different types of jewelry in the fanfiction, mostly blinding ones with precious jewels. In Chapter 1 she had two small diamond earrings, one on each ear with a matching neckless around her neck. Personality: Iris is a happy-go-lucky, cheerful dragon who can occasionally be a bit stupid or idiotic. She is somewhat vain, although not that much so. She doesn't go out of her way to call herself 'beautiful' but she partakes in many scale-cleaning routines, and does many things to improve her appearance. She is a slight germaphobe and hates nothing more than dirt, mud, or dust. Iris is very close to her friends, and when they're in danger she can become almost hilariously angry. More coming soon... Biography Iris was born in the SilkWing Royal Hatchery, after Honey and all of the other eggs hatched, leaving Iris the youngest. Relationships Bayou Iris's closest friend is Bayou, and they understand each other rather well despite being total opposites. Bayou is often seen caring for Iris and acting somewhat like a parent in some situations, like stopping Iris from flinging herself into danger, or even eating too many candies. Iris is extremely close to Bayou, and it is mentioned by Honey in Chapter Two of the fanfiction when Cobalt is talking about never wanting to take on Bayou without a weapon. Honey jokes, "I hope you're not actually planning to attack Bayou. You'd have a very angry Iris after you for the rest of your life." Honeybee (Honey) Iris and Honey have a close relationship, although not as close as Bayou and Iris are together. Honey jokes around and teases Iris a lot, and the two are rather relaxed together. They are very different, but still get along well. Sometimes Iris can take jokes too seriously, but they have an overall light-hearted relationship. Cobalt Iris and Cobalt are not that close. Cobalt often teases Iris, and the two insult each other readily. Sometimes they cross the line from innocent insults to truly having a fight. Their relationship is shaky at best, and they often clash with their ideas. Luna Iris and Luna are about as close as Iris and Honey. Iris is somewhat protective of Luna (for whatever reason), especially against Cobalt, who is shown to be a bit blunt in the fanfic. Iris enjoys dragging Luna along to do stupid, exciting things, and loves it when Luna sheds her shy and timid exterior, even for just a moment. Iris doesn't get why Luna needs to study so much (even though she borrows her notes often), but they get along well. Snowstorm Snowstorm and Iris are not close, either, and they have very few conversations one-on-one. Iris and Snowstorm clash almost even more than Cobalt, although Iris doesn't argue with him nearly as much. Snowstorm feels the need to protect Iris (just like he feels that he needs to protect the rest of the dragonets), but they are not the best of friends. King Gossamer (Father) King Gossamer and Iris have an unsteady relationship, despite being father and daughter. Gossamer is proper, strict, and serious, while Iris could care less about becoming queen. Iris feels that Gossamer is always disappointed in her and criticizing her, and she hates it. Queen Rosehunter (Mother) Queen Rosehunter is more caring and motherly towards Iris, and Iris loves her for it. Rosehunter can be a bit scatter-brained as well, and is almost constantly anxious, but she and Iris have a very close relationship. Iris misses her mother a lot whenever she's busy doing 'royal things' and Iris wishes she could spend more time with her. Sylphina Iris dislikes Sylphina for being rude and bossy, but she doesn't really hate her. Their relationship isn't complicated, they just don't fit well together. Adonis Adonis, being more sympathetic and caring towards others, has a closer bond with the dragonets, including Iris. More coming soon... Quotes: "Oh, are those your notes? Can I borrow them? Cobalt dropped mine ''in the ''pool yesterday." -Iris to Luna, regarding a book Luna is looking at. "WHOO! Go Bayou!" -Iris cheering on Bayou when he is fighting Cobalt in Sylphina's and Adonis's class "AIEEEE!" -Iris's battle cry when fighting Luna "TELL ME WHERE IT IS COBALT." -Iris reacting to Cobalt's claim about seeing dirt on her. "Wow, Honey, your face is really red." -Iris commenting on Honey blushing "I want to fight the Dark King." -Iris to Honey Trivia * Iris's best friends are in order, Bayou, Honey, Luna, Snowstorm and Cobalt(from greatest friendship to least) Category:Fanfiction Category:Main Characters